yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AyakashiKun/Ichiro Tyune
''Ichiro Tyune - ''Osiemnastoletni uczeń Akademi High School. 'Wygląd' Ichiro jest wysokim chłoapakiem mierzącym równe 198cm wzrostu przy czym waży 78kg. Chłopak posiada umięśnioną sylwetkę przez wiele treningów na terenie szkoły, zazwyczaj biega na duże dystanse albo pływa przez okrągłe 3 godziny po szkole - Wszystko to aby chronić swojego brata. Po lewej stronie brody posiada drobny pieprzyk. Tyune posiada rozchochrane białe włosy których końcówki są szare, przez przód głowy nastolatka przebiega czarna opaska z motylem o białych kreskach, jest to rzecz którą noszą potomkowie rodziny Tyune, każdy członek rodziny nosi inną w tym przypadku Ichiro ubiera taką. Chłopak ubiera się do szkoły w bardzo czarną koszulę na którą nakłada szary sweter, na kołnierzu zawiązuje krawat w kratkę. Na oczach zawsze zawiązuje czarną chustkę, nikt poza jego bratem nie widział go bez przepaski, większość plotek mówi że pod czarnym materiałem Ichiro nie posiada oczu albo jako takie posiada lecz wstydzi się ich pokazać. Po szkole ubiera się w garnitury zazwyczaj w odcieniach szarości oraz czarnego. Zazwyczaj do szkoły przynosi kij baseboll"owy z napisem "I don"t like you" wytłuszczonym drukiem z którym chodzi prawie wszędzie. Ma on oznaczać że nie byle kto może mu dogodzić a co dopiero zaprzyjaźnić się z nim, więc jeżeli jakakolwiek osoba z którą się nie spotkał zechce z nim pogadać, pokazuje napis osobie napis na kiju po czym odchodzi. 'Osobowść' Tyune mimo swojego zimnego charakteru, bywa opiekuńczy lecz tylko wobec swojego młodszego brata którego ciągle stara się chronić. co dla Shigeo bywa dokuczliwe dla Ichiro jest to po prostu troska o ważną dla niego osobę - Można również stwierdzić że chłopak ma obsesję na punkcie brata, cały czas za nim chodzi a jak tego nie robi, zazwyczaj go śledzi bądź trenuje, albo też je swoje bento - No jest również opcja że jakaś dziewczyna się za nim ugania i musi się jej pozbyć. Chłopaka nie obchodzą uczucia innych, ma on jedną regułę "Skrzywdzisz Shigeo, ja skrzywdzę Ciebie" - Ichiro potrafi posunąć się nawet do morderstwa jeżeli ktoś na tyle szkrzywdził jego brata że jest do tego zmuszony. Mimo opaski na oczach Tyune ma niezły refleks, dzięki któremu nie da się go zaskoczyć od tyłu ani od żadnej strony. Posiada również dobrze rozwinięty zmysł słuchu dzięki któremu nauczył się rozpoznawać uczniów przez ich sposób zostawiającego po sobie odgłosu w trakcie chodu - Przez tą umiejętność potrafi rozpoznać czy idzie wróg czy też przyjaciel. Ichiro jako najstarszy syn ma odziedziczyć firmę po ojcu. Podobnie jak ojciec Musume Ronshaku będzie zarządzał firmą pożyczkową z którą będziemy w stanie współpracować. Według Gishy - Ojca Ichiro, posiada on dobre predyspozycje do zostania głową firmy i zarządzania pracownikami w taki sposób aby rodzinny biznes odniósł sukces i był znany w całym kraju. 'Historia' Chłopak już od małego opiekował się młodszym braciszkiem, zawsze stawał w jego obronie - Można uznać że obsesja na punkcie brata była już u niego od młodych lat. Nie znanym jest dlaczego aż tak chce być przy nim i zawsze go chronić przed światem, który według niego jest brutalny i okrutny dla takich jak on. Rodzice zazwyczaj go faworyzowali, nie przeszkadzało mu to dopóki nie zaczęli ignorować Shigeo który w samotności bawił się zazwyczaj kartami, i w sytuacjach kiedy rodzice zajmowali się Ichiro bawił się wyłącznie tylko nimi. Kiedy Ichiro bujając się na huśtawce zauważył że inni rówieśnicy nabijają się że jego brat bawi się kartami i jest jakiś dziwny - Tyune dostał jakiegoś przypływu energii i pokonał wszystkich potem zabierając Shigeo na baranach do domu tłumacząc że świat nie jest dla takich jak on i byłoby lepiej aby trzymał się niego. Kiedy obaj poszli do Akademi High Shool, kiedy uczniowie dostrzegli Shigeo od razu chcieli się z nim zaprzyjaźnić podobnie z Ichiro ale on po prostu ich ignorował mówiąc że jest tutaj tylko ze wględu na brata, a nie ze względu na przyjaźnie. 'Relacje' Shigeo Tyune Jest jego oczkiem w głowie, jest jedyną osobą która ma wpływ na Ichiro i to dla niego jest w Akademi inaczej dawno już by się stąd ulotnił niczym para wodna - Jest również plotka że Tyune jest zakochany w bracie i byłby nawet zdolny do Kazirodztwa jeżeli Shigeo odwzajemniłby jego uczucie. Megami Saikou Jedna z nielicznych osób którą Ichiro lubi i potrafi dogadać - Tyune namówił również Megami do podpisania kontraktu współpracy z firmą pożyczkową aby ten miał dobry start do zarządu firmą. Yuuta Shizumi Ichiro chciałby zrobić mu krzywdę, i to sporą krzywdę - Od kiedy zauważył że ten czycha z nożem na Shigeo chce go wyeliminować - Mimo wszystko rozumie go że chce aby jego brat odczepił się od Kiku to jednak póki co chce zabić Shizumi"ego. Jeżeli jego brat zginałby z ręki Yuuty urządziłby rzeź której nawet zawodowo wyszkolony żołnierz nie potrafiłby przeżyć. Ayano Aishi Rodzina Aishi i Tyune od zawsze posiadały ze sobą dobre relacje, tym przypadkiem nic się nie zmieniło - Ichiro lubi Ayano raczej ze wzajemnością obaj pomagają sobie w morderstwach czy innych rzeczach. Info-Chan Często kupuje u niej paczkę papierosów, z których korzysta aby rozładować gniew po kłótni z bratem - Zazwyczaj kiedy to robi spotyka Musume z którą unika kontaktu lecz ta ciągle plapla więc trudno być cicho przy jej towarzystwie. Zarówno Info-Chan jak i Tyune są sobie obojętni on jest klientem ona jedynie sprzedawczynią nic więcej ich nie łączy. Musume Ronshaku Ichiro daje jej jasno że jej nie lubi i nie chce aby byłoby inaczej, lecz dziewczyna często próbuje mu zaimponować robiąc podobne rzeczy co on lecz ten na to szczerze wzdycha i idzie jak najdalej od niej - Niektórzy w tym Shigeo uważa że dziewczyna po prostu zauroczyła się w Tyune i chce być z nim po kres ich dni. Gisha Tyune Ojciec Ichiro który bardzo kocha syna, mając nadzieje że syn poprowadzi jego firmę pożyczkową do stanu że będzie znana w całym kraju. lecz Ichiro ma wrażenie że zależy mu tylko na jego olbrzymim majątku, mimo tego Tyune nie może mieć złego zdania o jego rodzicielu który opiekował się nim kiedy był dzieckiem - Ma szacunek do Gishy i kocha swojego ojca. Saraya Tyune Matka Ichiro z którą niezbyt potrafi się dogadać często wypomina mu rzeczy do których chłopak przywykł - Np. Noszenie chustki nawet w trakcie kąpieli. Pomimo drobnych kłótni, Ichiro chętnie pomaga jej w obowiązkach domowych których kobieta ma zadość, nawet kiedy Shigeo ma czas razem jej pomagają. 'Ciekawostki' *Jego imię oznacza "pierwszy syn". *Zawsze chciał mieć kota, a gdyby na jeden dzień Shigeo zmieniłby się w kota ciągle by go głaskał i pilnował aby inni go nie dotykali. *Jego ulubioną potrawą jest Ramen. *Nawet do snu nie ściąga chusty na oczach. *Autor osobiście shipuje Ichiro x Shigeo i jest to jego OTP ❤ 'Galeria' ' Tyune family photo.png|Rodzina Tyune na rodzinnym zdjęciu. Miku Shige i Rei Ichiro.png|Cosplay Ichiro i Shigeo Shigeo and Ichiro (Sleep time pt.1).png|Sleep time pt.1 Shigeo and Ichiro (Sleep time pt.2).png|Sleep time pt.2 Shigeo and Ichiro (Sleep time pt.3).png|Sleep time pt.3 Shigeo and Ichiro (Sleep time pt.4).png|Sleep time pt.4 Shigeo and Ichiro (Sleep time pt.5).png|Sleep time pt.5 Shigeo and Ichiro (Sleep time pt.6).png|Sleep time pt.6 Shigeo and Ichiro (Sleep time pt.7 end).png|Sleep time pt.7 end Shigeo and Ichiro.png|Myśli Ichiro podczas lekcji Ichiro x Shigeo after school.png|Ichiro i Shigeo po lekcjach Ichiro x Shiego (Zima).png|Sroga zima wraz z Ichiro i Shego :3 Zwyczajny dzień na plaży b).png|Dzień na plaży B) ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie